


Raising Winter's Woes

by chimera_mystic_97



Series: Meanings of Humility [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And little shits, Creepy, Dark, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Ghost story-ish, Happy Ending, Hobbit Culture, I swear, Kinda, Multi, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimera_mystic_97/pseuds/chimera_mystic_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluebell "Belle" Baggins was enjoying her summer day. By nightfall it all went down hill. To make matters worse, dwarves have broken an unspoken taboo and have doomed themselves and their kinsmen. And Belle needs to save them before the quest even has a chance to step outside her front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The calm before the storm.

_Belladonna held her daughter close as they waited for the dead to come visit. Bungo was sitting next to his wife on their couch by the now cold log watching the bonfire. “Where are they Momma?” Bluebell asked her mother. “We might not be able to see them, but they visit.” Belladonna said softly. “They come back to this world, and so we must honor the ones who’ve passed.” Bluebell nodded._

_“Why do I have to wear this? I look like a leaf fairy.” Bluebell said with a pout. “Three reasons, my dear but there is a main reason.” Bungo said after taking a puff of his pipe. “Why?” Bluebell asked. “To hide from mean spirits.” Belladonna said in a low voice. “For just like the living the dead are not all nice.”_

_“Why’re they mean?” Bluebell asked. “Perhaps they are upset at being dead, perhaps we angered them.” Bungo said, casting a look at his daughter under the leaf-like hat he wore. “Or perhaps they were always mean.” Belladonna said._

_“Either way,” Bungo said rolling his eyes good naturedly at his lovely wife, “never disrespect the dead. For they are far quicker to anger and harder to appease.” “Yes Poppa.”_

A fully grown Bluebell Baggins coughed as a cloud of pipe smoke rudely woke her from her memories. In front of her stood a tall man in grey holding a long staff, he was looking down at her intensely.

“Good morning.” She said happily. And it was a beautiful sunny day for a summer in the Shire. “What do you mean?” The man asked. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or that you feel good on this particular morning? Or that this is a morning to be good on?”

“All of them at once, I suppose.” Bluebell said after a short pause. “Can I help you with something?” She asked. “That remains to be seen.” The old man said. “I’m looking for someone to share an adventure with.”

Bluebell looked shocked on choked on air briefly. “An adven—Well there’s nobody here west of Bree that’ll be wanting an adventure.” Bluebell said and rushed to check her mail. She quickly glanced at them, before moving to the door of her _smial._

“You’ve certainly changed Belle Baggins.” The old man said “And not for the better.” Bluebell looked quizzically at the man. “Do we know each other?” She asked. “You know my name, at least you used to. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means—me.” The man said.

“You’re Gandalf the wandering wizard. I remember the fireworks you used on the Old Took’s birthday.” Bluebell said. “I’m glad you remember something of me, even if it is only my fireworks.” Gandalf said. “An adventure would do you much good.” Gandalf added.

“No. They’ll be no adventures here!” Bluebell said moving quickly. “Good morning.” She said quickly before hiding in her _smial_. She heard a strange scratching noise and looked out her window only to see Gandalf walking away down Bagshot road.


	2. Down the Hobbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things begin to derail.

"Not much to this place is there?" Fili looked over at his brother Kili questioningly. "All I've heard was this was peaceful farmland for the Hobbits." Fili said. "I know but it's too peaceful here." Kili whined. Fili shook his head at his brother. "It's night time we can't be certain." Fili chided, his lessons as crown prince shining through. Kili pouted at his brother, before something else caught his attention.

"What's that?" Kili asked heading towards the field away from the road. "Kili." Fili warned before chasing after the other dwarf. When Kili caught up to the unmoving Kili he followed his brother's line of sight. The two princes were currently staring at a gathering of trees and bushes. The trees were gnarled and untrimmed, with fruits ripening above and rotting below into the overgrown bushes, speckled with berries. "They're fruit trees." Kili said. "Which means a snack." Fili said grabbing a peach only to stub his boot against a rock. Kili was helping himself to a handful of berries.

"Wonder why no one's looking after it." Kili said before popping a berry into his mouth. "Blackberry." He said. Fili was currently licking the nectar off his fingers. "Maybe there's a lazy halfling." He reasons. "Maybe. HEY!" Kili cried when Fili snagged a strawberry out of his hand. 

They continued up onto the road towards their burglar's home. "What do you think he's like?" Kili asked. "Who knows." Fili said. They knocked on the door and they were not expecting to see the one who opened it. It was a she-hobbit. A very pretty she-hobbit. She had hair the color of Ered Luin's caramel candies, and bright hazel eyes. She looked flustered for a moment. "Fili." The blonde brother introduced. "And Kili." The younger said with an odd look on his face. "At your service." They intoned with a bow.

"You must be Mistress Boggins." Kili said cheerfully. "No, you can't come in." She said quickly trying to shut the door if Kili didn't prevent it. "Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked. "No one told us." Fili mentioned. "Cancelled? Nothing's been cancelled." The she Hobbit said in confusion. "That's a relief." Kili said before entering with a bright smile. 

The two brothers entered the home, past the little she-hobbit. "Careful now, I just had these sharpened. Fili said before placing all his bladed weapons into the little thing's arms. "Nice place." Kili mentioned. "Did it yourself?" He asked. Fili wanted to smack his brother. As if a small she-hobbit could do this by herself. "No it's been in the family for generations." She said still holding Fili's weapons.

"That's my mother's glory box!" She scolded when Kili used said glory box to scrape the mud off of his boots. Kili looked surprised for a moment. "Come here an' help use laddie." A familiar gruff voice called."Mr. Dwalin." Kili said happily. Kili soon had a large, bald and tattooed dwarf leading him into an extremely large and stocked pantry.

Soon the little Boggins was rushing to open her door again only to find several more dwarves and a wizard. Fili and Kili were helping their companions set dinner while their hostess was currently fussing over everything. She went to talk to the wizard for a moment. 

"Rather fussy little thing." Bofur remarked. "Aye. That she is." Balin said. Fili was straggling near the hallway near Mistress Baggins and Gandalf when Ori walked towards them. "Scuse me.I'm sorry to interrupt." The young scribe said "but what should I do with my plate?" 

"Don't worry Ori, give it to me." Fili said. He took the plate and tossed it to Kili. Kili caught it and passed it towards Bifur. "Excuse me! That's my mother's west farthing platter , it's over a hundred years old!" She fussed when Fili and Kili passed the plates and bowls. The ones still at the table began to stomp a beat and rhythemed the cutlery. "Can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" She said.

"You hear that lads, she says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said. "Blunt the knives Bend the Forks!" Kili sang before motioning for Fili to 'bring it on.' "Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang before passing a bowl. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates That's what Bluebell Baggins Hates!" The rest sang.

 

Cut the cloth

Tread the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

 Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Smash them up with a thumping pole

And when you've finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bluebell Baggins hates!

They couldn't keep their laughter in at the look on her face. Soon there was a loud dense knocking at the door. Everyone quieted down. "He's here." Gandalf said seriously. Mistress Baggins opened the door to show Fili's Uncle Thorin. He was standing there in his best travelling clothes. "I thought you said this place was easy to find." Thorin said to Gandalf. "I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have managed to find this place, if it wasn't for the mark on the door." 

"There's no mark on that door, it was painted last week!" Their hostess said. That's when Thorin turned his eyes towards the hobbit woman. "There is a mark, I put it there this morning." Gandalf said. "Bluebell, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Thorin looked over the she-hobbit once. "Tell me Mistress, where is he?" Thorin asked. "Who?" She asked in confusion. "Your husband." Thorin elaborated. Fili wondered where their burglar was too. "I don't have one." She said in a huff. "A brother perhaps?" Thorin inquired. "I'm an only child." She said. Fili could visibly see Thorin start to lose his patients. "Your father?" Thorin asked. Their hostess looked startled. "He's been dead for several years no, if you must know." She said cooly. "My apologies. I simply wish to know where the head of the Baggins family can be found." Thorin said. "I'm the head of the Baggins family." She said.

All the dwarves looked incredulously at Gandalf, who nodded. "So this is the hobbit." Thorin muttered. Fili was trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "Tell me Mistress Baggins, weapon of choice, axe or sword?" Thorin asked. "I'm rather good at conkers but I fail to see the point." She said. Thorin snorted. "Looks more like an inn keeper than a burglar." Thorin said. "Where's the food?" He asked turning towards the kitchen.

Thorin ate and informed them of the situation with the dwarves of the iron hills. Fili was surprised that Mistress Baggins was even considering this. Then Bofur had to describe death by dragon fire. 

She was awake now and talking to Gandalf. "Can you promise me I'll come back home?" She asked. BUt before Gandalf could answer there came a noise from the front door. It was a a loud panicked knocking. Mistress Baggins opened the door to show a blubbering male hobbit. "Calm down Hamfast." She said soothingly. "What's wrong?"  The new Hobbit Hamfast blubbered a bit more. " _Draugr!"_ He wailed. Mistress Baggins paled significantly. Fili moved closer in case she had another fainting spell. Then a eerie bell began to toll. "Run quick Hamfast." She said quietly.

He nodded and took off as quick as a hare. " _DRAUGR!!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs.  _"DRAUGR!!"_


	3. To Walk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has the hobbits so scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Creepy and gory. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

Kili was watching Mistress Boggins carefully. Fili was ready to catch her at any moment. “What is a _draugr_?” Ori asked. She jumped and whipped her head resulting in Fili getting a face full of hobbity curls that made him splutter.

Screams from the Hobbits throughout the Shire began to rise in a spine chilling chorus. “Bare arms.” Thorin ordered. Kili had just knocked an arrow when a loud knocking came from the door. Kili looked and saw Fili standing in front of Mistress Boggins.

 **THUD. THUD. THUD.**  Thorin motioned for them to ready themselves. “Billa. Billa. Biilllaa.” A hoarse voice croaked. Mistress Baggins squeaked like a mouse and shook like a leaf. Thorin sent a look at her. Gandalf casted a comforting look to the hobbit.

Then the door smashed open with a BOOM like a thunderclap as it hung on one less hinge than before. What they saw brought tears of horror out of Mistress Boggins, grimaces and gags out of dwarves along with a few scurrile curses.

Kili had seen battle. Well actually not so much battle as dangerous situations. Nowhere near as dangerous as this quest, but still. He’d braved many a dangerous route and stomached plenty of grisly battle scars. Right now though, he wanted to empty his stomach.

The air was thick with the smell of rotting flesh. A hobbit stood there, covered head to fuzzy foot with damp soil. Half his face and a good portion of his arm was shredded. Festering muscles, molding fat and weathered bones peeking out from his corpse pale skin. His left eye was missing, and is dripped the same thick dark blood that seemed to cover his skin and tattered clothes.

“NOW!” Thorin yelled. Kili loosed an arrow into its throat. Thick blood trickled out and the creature stopped. Before it pulled the arrow out without so much as a grunt or a flinch. He looked over Kili’s arrow before setting a cold eye on him.

“That’s not polite.” He said before dropping the arrow. Dwalin charged in with an axe and a war cry. But before the blow could land, the thing stopped Dwalin mid-chop. “Billa why do you have dwarves here?” The creature asked.

Bluebell Baggins was currently hidden behind the grey wizard. “What business do you have with our hobbit?” Kili asked. A look sparked in its eye and looked at Kili. He turned back to face Dwalin and literally threw him into Oin, Gloin and Balin. Everyone stared at him in shock.

“Your hobbit?” It croaked as it walked closer. It saw the hobbit of interest. A twisted and hungry smile spread across what was left of its face. “Billa! Just as pretty as you were last I saw!” He said cheerfully. Bluebell shook wildly behind the wizard, tugging on his robes.

“But that was before this I suppose.” He gestured towards himself. “It seems like a dream now. A very good dream. Like the ones I had before.” He said cheerfully. “Except” He said looking longingly at her “you have guests over for dinner.” He said hungrily with a lick of his black tongue along blue lips. Gandalf swung at him with something Kili didn’t see. Whatever it was, it worked.

Its skin sizzled and burned as if he was branded. He took off with a horrid shriek. Gandlaf slammed the door shut and locked it. He let out a breath before turning to Bluebell. “Belle my dear what was in that?” Gandalf asked. Kili noticed the wizard was holding a fire poker.

“It’s solid iron.” She said uneasily. “It c-can injure them.” She said shakily. “What in Mahal’s name was THAT!? Bofur asked. “His name is Barlow Clayhanger.” She said. Everyone looked at her. Gandalf looked shocked. “That cannot be.” He said.

“What Tharkun?” Thorin asked sternly. “Belle you must be mistaken.” Gandalf said. “Gandalf only one person ever called me Billa.” She pointed out. “Belle, Barlow Clayhanger has been dead for sixteen years.” He said.

Kili was shocked. What in Mahal’s forge is going on? “How can it be who you say it is?” Fili asked in confusion. “It’s a – a – hobbit secret.” She stuttered. “Bluebell Baggins we have not the time for this!” Gandalf scolded. “Who or what is was that?” He asked again.

“It’s a long story.” She said nervously. “Do tell.” Thorin said sternly. “Perhaps in the kitchen?” Gandalf suggested. Everyone moved and found a seat. Bluebell was seated between Fili and Kili. “So, Halfling” Thorin began ignoring her frown “what is going on? The hobbit Hamfast said something of a _draugr_?” Thorin prompted.

“Well in order to properly understand what a _draugr_ is you should know about Hobbit history.” She said. “May I document this?” Ori asked keenly. She looked contemplative for a moment. “Alright, but tell no one here it came from me. It’s rather a close kept secret.” She said. Ori swore he would and pulled sheets of parchment out and readied his quill.

“No one knows who created hobbits. Not even the hobbits.” She started much to the surprise of the dwarves. “As such we have no afterlife guaranteed to us like others. Back when the hobbits still wandered the lands between Greenwood and the Misty Mountains, sometimes the hobbits never did leave.” She said solemnly. Many looked shocked. Kili was just as confused as his brother.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked. “Hobbits would be alive after death. In their graves.” She said. Gandlaf choked on his pipe smoke. “Such is impossible.” Thorin said. “We had nowhere to go so we just remained in our bodies.” Bluebell said sadly.

“Sometimes, if the dead were unsatisfied with death they would come back. However, the living feared them. They were stronger, deadlier and still actually dead.” Bluebell said with a shiver. Dwalin rolled his shoulders, while the ones he was thrown into rubbed sore body parts.

“My ancestors and the hobbits of the wandering days found out that iron can injure them, but they don’t feel pain like the living and are harder to kill.” She said. Kili noticed many of the dwarves grimace.

“Does this hold true now? Being alive-yet dead?” Dori asked in concern. Bluebell shook her head. “No. Long ago the hobbits won the favor of Yavanna and Vana. As reward the hobbits of old were taught by them, and allowed entry into their gardens after we die.” She said. Oin let lose a breath. The talk of the undead and a people without an eternal resting place didn’t sit too well with him, Kili imagined.

“So who is this Barlow character?” Bofur asked. Bluebell’s hazel eyes flashed painfully. “We grew up together. All the faunts here do. He however was born sickly and rarely left home. I would go and run around trying to find an adventure of my own.” She said with a watery chuckle.

“I was a year shy of my majority when he was killed during that winter.” She said sadly. Many looked sympathetic towards the hobbit. “During that winter, too many of us died and most weren’t able to be buried near their family homes. So we have a large mass grave and a memorial to honor those who died that winter.” She said tearfully.

Kili sat there silently. He knew it was harder during the winter times, but what killed the hobbits? Are all winters bad here? Kili was pulled out of his thoughts by his king and uncle.

“How do we kill it?” He asked. “I don’t know how, but I know where we might find that information.” She said. Fili shared a shocked look with Kili. “Am I the only one wondering why this hobbit decided to stick around?” Balin asked.

“No, Master Balin you are not.” Gandalf said. “I’m not too sure.” Bluebell said with a frown. “We don’t talk much of them since it’s been so long since one has walked again.” She explained. “Can you give us what you do know?” Balin asked kindly.

Bluebell frowned. “He wants something. Something that he thinks can only be found among the living.” Nori reasoned. “But why wait sixteen years?” Dwalin asked. “Maybe it’s the first time in sixteen years he’s been caught?” Nori asked.

Bluebell shook her head. “Faunts are warned that a glowing grave is a sign of a _draugr_. That’s probably what Hamfast saw.” She said. “Perhaps his grave was disturbed.” Oin said. Many looked contemplative.

“That would make sense.” Fili said. “He gets woken up and he’s a walking corpse.” The blonde said. “And he came here to see Miss Boggins.” Kili tacked on. “She did say  they grew up together and he said he remembers her.”

Many nodded at the logic. “So Miss Baggins where do we find the way to kill this undead creature?” Thorin asked. “My grandfather, the Thain, should have lots of documents dating back to the wandering in his study.” She said. “We head to Tookborough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A draugr is actually an undead creature from old Norse legends. Think cross between a zombie and a vampire-ish viking.  
> I did not make this thing up.


	4. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Tookborough have in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Quadrads who helped me with knowledge on draugrs, it really helped me out. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I started school again and couldn't find the time to update as quickly as I wanted. Hope you enjoy the story!

 “So we go to Tookborough.” Gandalf said as he stood and hit his head upon the ceiling. Fili was wondering where that was. “Now? We should at least wait for daylight.” Bluebell said. “Not to worry Miss Boggins.” Kili said. “Dwarven iron we carry.” Fili assured. She didn’t look reassured.

“The hobbit should wait here.” Thorin said. “Alone? Unprotected? The Tooks are her family, they’ll help her.” Gandalf questioned The King under the Mountain who looked pensive. “Fine, but someone should watch her.” Thorin said. “We’ll watch her!” Kili cheered.

Thorin looked contemplative before he nodded. “Fili, Kili, watch her.” Thorin said. They both nodded, noting her confused face. “We’ll keep you safe Miss Baggins.” Fili said as he was re-strapping his many blades. “Just call me Bluebell, or Belle.” She said simply.

Fili and Kili shared a look. Was it some Hobbity thing to be so informal?  “Alright, Bluebell.” Fili said with a charming smile. He tried to shake the image of his mother enraged by how familiar he was being to a woman he barely knew. She’d probably string him up by his moustache braids as she scolded him to be act like the crown prince he was.

 “It’d be a shame if anything were to happen to such a pretty hobbit lady.” He said as he placed a dagger in his coat, and dispelled any ideas of the angered dwarrowdam he called mother. She looked shocked and bashful.

 Kili was snickering at him and wagging his eyebrows at him. Fili sent a look his way. Kili made some rude gestures that made Fili feel the blood rush to his head. “ **Ozirum menu seleku!”** Fili barked back causing many of the company to whistle or laugh at the insult. It was rather awful, the insult.

They stepped out of her home and she walked between the two dwarves. Gandalf led the way to Tookborough. Bluebell looked exasperated when Thorin went down the wrong path. “Your king is directionally challenged.” Bluebell said to the two.

The young dwarves laughed heartily. “Unfortunately it runs in the family.” Fili said. “Me and Fili are lucky we got our father’s sense of direction.” Kili said. “Amad and Uncle Thorin get lost in the market.” Fili said. “I remember that being how she met yer Adath.” Dwalin said gruffly. Many nodded.

Bluebell smiled. “That sounds wonderful.” She said. Several dwarves nodded. “I remember meetin’ my wife after a day’s minin’.” Gloin reminisced. Bombur cheerfully added how he met his wife at Bifur and Bofur’s toy stand.

They continued the trek to Tookborough in a relatively silent fashion. “Bluebell you mentioned your grandfather being Thain. What’s a Thain?” Kili asked. She looked surprised by the question. “Oh, well, we don’t have a royal family like you dwarrow do.” She said. “The Thain is the Military leader who is also in charge of the Shire.” She explained.

Many heads turned. “And you’re the Thain’s granddaughter?” Balin asked. “Yes, my mother was his oldest daughter.” She explained. “It’s a somewhat hereditary position as it’s been passed down to the Took family for several generations now.” She added.

“So you’re something like a princess.” Fili said. She looked questioningly at him. “I guess that could be an analogy.” She muttered. Kili signed ‘You have a chance’ towards him. Fili signed for him to mind his own business.

“Enough, we’re here.” Gandalf called. “Belle, if you would come here for a bit.” The wizard added. She made her way up front towards the round door. She knocked. “Hello? Grandfather?” She called. There was a sound of footsteps and the door opened to show an old hobbit.

 His hair was grey, and he was as round and soft looking as the others of his race. A bright smile showed on his face upon seeing Bluebell. From what Fili could tell she returned the smile.

Fili noticed something then. She didn’t smile when they were in her home. She frowned and fussed and fainted. Why didn’t she smile when they were back there? She didn’t smile at dinner, or when they sang and cleaned up the dishes, but those were joyous moments. Fili was pulled out of his thoughts by a jab of his brother’s elbow in his side.

“Blue my dear!” The elderly hobbit cried before enveloping her in a hug. “How’re you holding up Old Took?” She asked. “Oh, fine my dear. However-” The Thain was interrupted by  a small blur that tackled into Bluebell. Fili and Kili were ready to jump. They looked down to see a young hobbit boy. “Blue!” He cried into her skirt. She petted his curly hair. “I’m fine you silly faunt.” She said with a chuckle.

“Gerontius.” Gandalf said warmly. “Gandalf! You came again, and with dwarves too!” The Thain said happily. The hobbit lad looked up at them all from Bluebell’s skirt in wonder. “They won’t bite Paladin.” She said to the young child.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. “They’re guests of mine. They came looking for help on an adventure.” She said. The boy looked up at them in awe from his spot in Bluebell’s skirt. Fili and Kili lowered their guard just the slightest bit.

“Come in, come in! It’s not safe tonight.” The older hobbit said. They all made their way inside and Bluebell was chatting with the lad and Bofur. “We’ve an issue to discuss.” Gandalf said. The old hobbit, Gerontius, sighed. “I had a feeling.” He said. “Follow me.”

They were all seated at a large table and Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and the Thain sat at one end. Bluebell was again between Fili and Kili. The young lad, Paladin was chatting with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. She smiled at that. Kili needed to pinch him to get him to focus on the meeting.

“You’re here about the _draugr_.” Gerontius stated. Gandalf nodded. “Your granddaughter says there may be documents in your possession that say how to slay them.” Thorin said. Gerontius looked startled for a moment.

“Ah, Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire.” He said cordially. Thorin nodded. “I’m Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King of Erebor.” Thorin introduced. The Old Took looked surprised for a moment, before he smiled. “Of all the stories to tell, I get to claim talking strategy with a dwarf king who got acquainted with my granddaughter.” He said heartily.

Thorin nodded stiffly. Bluebell snorted and Paladin looked gleeful. “ADVENTURE!” Paladin cheered before darting towards Bifur. Bluebell shook her curly head. “Enough of that Bagginsy-ness missy.” Her grandfather admonished halfheartedly.

“Pardon my grandson, he’s never met a dwarf before, and is a bit reckless.” The older hobbit said to Thorin and Balin. Thorin nodded seriously. Balin gave a good hearted chuckle. “I’m sure all children are like that.” The royal advisor said. “Doubly so for any with Took blood.” Gerontius said nodding to Balin. “Blue here was even worse if memory serves.” The hobbit reminisced.

Bluebell rolled her eyes when an older she hobbit walked in. She was obviously pretty in her youth. She wore nice brightly colored clothes with a thick ribbon tying her grey curls back. “How lovely for you to bring guests my dear!” She cooed as a greeting.

“So good to see you too, Grandmama.” Bluebell greeted. “Adamanta dear, could you fetch us some tea?” Gerontius asked. She nodded knowingly at her husband. “Paladin, care to help me vanquish the spiders and spark the fire?” She asked. Paladin’s eyes lit up from his spot near Bifur and zoomed down the hallway, Adamanta following him. Fili and Kili shared a chortle.

Gerontius rubbed a hand across his nape. “Pray tell, what’s a company of dwarves doing in the Shire?” The old Hobbit asked. “We came in search of a burglar for our quest. Gandalf recommended your granddaughter.” Thorin explained.

The old hobbit now looked ecstatic. He turned to Bluebell with a look of pride. “Of course he’d choose a Took girl! Long line of adventurers, and fighters! ” He said proudly. She looked bashful. “Back to the matter at hand,” Thorin interrupted. “Do you truly have documents that can tell of how to fell these undead?” He asked.

Bluebell’s grandfather’s mirth died out like a snuffed candle before he nodded solemnly. “Wait here.” He said before soundlessly wandering down a distant hall. “I don’t recall your grandfather being this solemn in years.” Gandalf said. Bluebell’s eyes looked sad and distant. Fili nudged her with a cheerful smile. She weakly returned it.

Gerontius came back with a large old book. The leather used to bind it resembled gnarled tree bark. He hefted the book onto the table with a dull thud. “It should be in here.” He said dusting his hands. “Should?” Thorin asked. Gerontius shrugged. “From what my daughter told me.” He added. “Your daughter?”  Balin asked. Gerontius nodded. “Belladonna, Bluebell’s mother. Had a love of adventure before she settled down with Bungo.” He said with a sad smile. “She traveled over the Misty Mountains and came back with this book. That was the last adventure she went on.” The Thain said.

Fili looked and saw Bluebell’s downcast. He gave the she-hobbit a pat on the arm. She looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile. Fili didn’t buy it, but he didn’t let that show in his nod.

Thorin opened the book, and his face went shocked. “Gandalf can you read this?” He asked. Gandalf looked at the book. “I’m afraid I cannot.” The wizard said with a shake of his head. Bluebell walked by them.

“Well no wonder, it’s in Hobbitish.” She said. The older male hobbit nodded. “Belladonna brought the book back from an adventure she had.” The older hobbit said with a nod. “I did have a look through but I was never as fluent as Bungo was.” He said.

Then the sepulchral tone of the bell grew frantic and faster. Gandalf rose and hit his head on the curved ceiling. “Ow. I believe I should go and find the _draugr_.” Gandalf said. Gerontius gave him a slow nod. “Be careful. They’re not a natural thing.” The old hobbit said when Gandalf left to crouch out of the round door.

Fili looked questioningly at Bluebell. “Can you read it Bluebell?” Kili asked. All the dwarves looked expectantly at her. “It’s been a while but I should be able to.” She said flipping through the pages. She hummed a bit as she skimmed the pages. “Here’s an account of a _draugr”_ She said.

“Strange tidings are upon us.” She said solemnly. “We lost more to the harsh winter. We continue to search for a haven of our own. Shortly after, the burial mounds began to glow as if aflame.” She said with a shiver. “The sky grows dark, the sun ne’er shining through the thick clouds. The birds fall dead from the sky. The animals grow strange and mad.”

Oin looked positively pale at those words. “Does it say how to kill them?” Gloin asked gruffly. She kept skimming through the pages.

“We have lost two other _kuduk_ to the undead.” She read out loud. “What’s a kuduk?” Ori inquired. “It means Hobbit, in our old tongue.” She said without even looking up from the book. “Our spears and arrows are of no use. We only angered the again-walker with the iron we traded with the mountain folk.” Fili looked curious. Mountain folk? Dwarves perhaps?

“We decided we need to get rid of the again- walker once and for all, but we know not the means to do so.” She continued. Her brow creased a bit. “Fortune smiles upon the _kuduk_ for we have been visited by—creators” She said with some difficulty. “The two sisters have watched us in our struggle and they wish to claim our people.”

Fili was enraptured in the story. It was different from the dwarven tales he grew up with. “The Green Lady has told us of how to bind the dead upon the earth until they are disturbed again.” She said.

“The burial grounds salted and the dead are buried again with cold iron upon their chest.” She read aloud. The dwarves frowned a bit. That was only a temporary solution, how did you kill the foul creatures!?

“Aha!” Bluebell cried. “The Green Lady’s husband visited us in the autumn. He said we must rid ourselves of the again-walkers. For they are now devourers, he said, constantly seeking to appease their hunger. If they are not appeased or felled from this world they shall seek to destroy it in their wake. When we told him we knew not the way, he told us how.” She said in a rush. The dwarves grew anxious.

However as the screams grew louder and the bells more frantic; a loud splintering BANG resounded from the doorway. The dwarves readied their weapons as Bluebell and her grandfather stood in the back of the room. Then what was left of Barlow Clayhanger came in to Tookborough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The insult Fili said is translated as "You couldn't forge a spoon!" Really offensive to dwarves who pride themselves on craftsmanship.


	5. What's for dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?

The draugr came in with a gurgling noise from Kili’s arrow wound. The bloodied face was now showing some singes from burns where Gandalf hit him with the fire poker. Where was the wizard anyway!? The Bluebell wondered.

“Where’s Billa?” The corpse croaked. Fili stood in front of her, both swords gripped tightly in his hands. The _draugr_ fixed his dead gaze upon him, before snarling and charged at him with yellowed teeth barred and his hands ready to claw at him with the peaks of bone that were exposed.

Bifur and Nori charged at it with their longer range weapons. Bifur’s spear sunk into rotten flesh and a faint sound of a bone being fractured could be heard. A sizzle of burnt flesh could be heard and smelt as the _draugr_ gave a spine curdling screech.

Nori swung his mace, nailing the _draugr_ in the ribs with a sickening crack. The _draugr_ was burned again, but he didn’t stop. It shoved Bifur onto the ground and tried to _bite_ him! Bluebell was frozen at the sight of the undead creature trying to tear at Bifur’s throat with snapping jaws as blood gurgled grunts bounced across the room.

Its teeth were only an inch away when Bofur and Bombur charged at it. The _draugr_ grabbed the spear by the wooden shaft and shoved them into Thorin, Kili and Ori.  Kili was coughing from having the wind knocked out of him.

Nori went to take another swing, and Bifur was able to move out of close range of the _draugr;_ which dodged Nori’s blow and slammed him into the wall leaving a small streak of blood on the previously spotless wall.

Dori and Fili were in the midst of charging when they were joined by an unexpected fighter. Gerontius of all surprises charged at the _draugr_ with Bifur’s spear in his hands. The _draugr_ picked up the mace and used it to shove them all back into the table. When they fell down, the table was lifted and thrown at Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin, effectively pinning them against the wall.

Kili tried to get up with a loud groan. He looked blearily at Bluebell. She was pleading for help as she was holding the book in a vice as she shook in terror. “Billa.” The walking corpse cooed as blood sluggishly dripped from the arrow wound. She backed into a wall, with only an old book to defend her.

“Billa.” It croaked as it strode closer. She felt the tears slide down her face as she was praying this was all a horrible nightmare. It was only a couple of steps away and she felt the bile rise up in her throat.  Its face was closer and Bluebell smelt the decaying breath he breathed as she saw a look of hunger creep into its eye.

“Were you lonely?” It croaked as it tilted its head. “I know I was. I never stopped thinking about you, you know. I always wondered what was happening to sweet, pretty Bilba.” It gave a mangled smile as it stroked the side of her face with a single bone tipped finger. Her eyes darted for an escape, but she couldn’t find one.

“You know I always wanted to see you again.” It continued to coo as it held her face in its two cold hands. “But I don’t want you to leave me again. I couldn’t bare it if you ever did that again.” She whimpered as the finger bone tips dug sharply into her scalp.

It was deaf to her pain. “I remember always wanting to go around on your little adventures around the Shire.” It reminisced. “But Mother wouldn’t let me, since I was small and weak. But now look! I’m stronger than anyone in the Shire now!” He crooked his fingers and Bluebell could feel blood trickling from her scalp.

It gave a cheerful laugh. “Hey did you know you smell sweet?” It asked with a wide smile. She looked up at him in horror. “My little, sweet Billa, did you know I loved you before that winter?” She couldn’t stop shaking. “Yep, I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, you so, so, so, so much!” It chanted.

She tried to break its grip with all the strength she had, but she couldn’t even make it flinch. It frowned sadly. “Why are you trying to leave Billa? I’m back and we can be happy together, and you want to leave!?” It shouted in anger. “I won’t let you! I WON’T LET YOU!!” It screamed.

“Who’s making you leave!?” It demanded. “Is it Lobelia!? Otho!? Is the wizard involved!? Is one of these dwarves forcing you to leave!?” It questioned. “You can’t leave! You can’t leave! We’re supposed to be together! That’s all I wanted! That’s all I wanted!” It screamed as Bluebell’s hair grew thick with her own blood. “If anyone tries to take you away I’ll kill them, I’LL KILL THEM!” He screamed hysterically.

“I love you so much I could eat you!” It said before a blank look came across his face. Oh, sweet Yavanna, wake her up from this nightmare! A slow smile spread across his face.

“I won’t let you be alone any more Billa, so I’ll keep you safe inside of me!” It decided as it dug its bony fingertips deeper into her hairline that happy smile bigger than ever. “Then we can be together forever and forever and no one can take you away from me never, ever, ever!” It said in glee.

It brought its face closer and its teeth grazed her throat. She screamed and tried to break free, not caring that the old book was dropped. Its grip on her head made her worried it was going to crush her skull in.

Suddenly it arched back in pain and she ran towards the side. She saw Fili putting an axe in his back. Kili was up again, and he was reaching for a blade when Fili gave him a look. “Fili!” Kili said worriedly. “GO!” Fili shouted as he unstuck the axe. “We’ll find you!” Fili yelled.

 

Neither of them moved. “NO!!” Kili said. “I’M NOT--” “KILI GO THAT’S AN ORDER!!” Thorin yelled as he took a swing with his sword. Kili looked conflicted before he picked Bluebell up and ran out the door. They sped along the dirt road and Kili took them towards a nearby forest.

They stopped at an old oak tree, Kili was panting from the sprint and Bluebell was still shaking badly. “You alright Bluebell?” Kili asked in a pant. “He wants to eat me…” She said quietly. “We won’t let that happen.” Kili said. He looked around them. “Where are we?” He asked.

“It’s a forest.” Bluebell said. Kili gave a lopsided smile. “What should we do now?” Bluebell asked. “We should go find the wizard.” Kili said. “He could help us.” Bluebell nodded. “Where is he though?” Kili asked. Bluebell ran a hand down her face.

“I have no idea.” She said. Kili looked around. “We could check the forest first.” Kili said. “Alright.” Bluebell said. Bluebell looked around, a bit more carefully. “I remember playing here.” She said. Kili grinned. “So you’re an expert!” He said. She rolled her eyes.

“This way, you silly dwarf.” She said trying to follow a path she used to always take when she visited Tookborough. They wandered and wandered and knew they were getting farther away from the Shire as the bell grew softer and softer.

“Did you by any chance find out how to kill a draugr?” Kili asked. “I did.” Bluebell said, snapping a twig under her step. “The book said we need to take his head off, and burn him to ash.” Bluebell said. “Simple enough.” Kili said.

_“Turn back.”_ A voice whispered. Bluebell turned around and Kili bumped into her. “You should watch your step, Miss Boggins.” Kili said as he helped her back up. “Did you hear that?” She asked. “Hear what?” Kili asked.

The wind picked up and sent a chill through them. _“Turn back. Turn back. Turn back.”_ The wind whispered. “Let’s keep moving.” Kili said leading Bluebell by the hand. “Wai-” “I’m sure we’ll be fine Miss Boggins.” Kili reassured. “I just hope they’re okay.” Bluebell said. “Me too.” Kili said oddly solemn.

They continued in a solemn silence, only the hissing wind and the crunch of plants underneath could be heard. They wandered deeper and deeper into the woods. “Where is **Tharkun**?” Kili asked. “Tharkun?” Bluebell asked. “It’s what we call the grey wizard.” Kili explained.

They continued to walk on. “Where could Gandalf have gone?” She asked steering Kili around like an oversized pup. “I can’t believe he followed us all the way south to Tookborough.”She said. “I can’t believe he’s actually real.” Kili added. “We spent hours on the road.” She continued to say. “How did he find us?” She asked.

Kili stopped and pulled her hand back. “Look Miss Boggins!” Kili said pointing to the side. She followed his gaze and saw the sunrise filter through the forest. “We might have a change of luck.” He said. She gave him a smile.

She recognized the land now. “This way!” She said trying to drag the dwarf in an opposite direction of where they wandered. Kili smiled widely as he followed her through the forest.

The smile disappeared whoever when a horrid stench hit them like a spade to the head. Kili and Bluebell stopped and turned their heads. Off in the receding night was Barlow Clayhanger.

Kili gathered the she-hobbit back in his arms and he took off in the opposite direction. They continued to wander until they lost sight of everything they saw earlier. Bluebell jumped out of Kili’s arms and shuddered.

Bluebell saw Kili take a few steps back. “Watch out!” She cried, reaching out to grab Kili. They both looked up to see a mist. A mist that stood over them in the silhouette of one of the big folk.

Before either of them could run, the silhouettes dissipated and the mist began to encircle them. They tried waving the mist away, but it only grew thicker. Bluebell grabbed onto Kili for the mist blinded her to everything past her nose. And then it all grew dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That has to be the scariest thing I've written intentionally. Ever. Feel free to comment!


	6. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Middle Earth is Kili?

Tauriel was enjoying her dreamscape. She blissfully wandered through the field and walked under a cloudless night sky. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace of it all. No spiders. No borders. Just her and the night. Or it was suppossed to be. She heard a loud male voice in the distance. "Bluebell! Misstress Boggins!"  _Who would enter my dreamscape?_ She wondered. She carefully and cautiously scouted and tracked down the source of the voice. It was a dwarf.

The dwarf had just barely turned around when she had him pinned to the ground. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" She asked coldly. The dwarf went from shock to disbelief. "Kili, son of Vili." He introduced from his spot on the earth. "Why are you here?" She asked again. "Truth be told, I have no idea how I got here." Kili said. Her hand tightened around his shirt collar. "Honest!" He whined. "I was being chased by a monster, got attacked by something else and found my self here!" He said quickly. Tauriel's eyes narrowed. She saw no lie in his eyes, but he was still a dwarf.

"I mean no harm! I'm not even armed!" Kili said. Tauriel got up and lifted the dwarf to his feet. When he stood on his own she wasted no time searching him. Although she may have been a bit to thorough. "Hey!" He yelped staggering back with his hands over the center of his trousers. "I was searching you." Tauriel explained. "You could be carrying a weapon." She said. "I don't have anything down my trousers!" He said with a pink tint on his scratchy face. Tauriel raised a single eyebrow. "You know what I mean!" He shouted when he went red in the face.

"You say you were attacked by two monsters." Tauriel said. "What were they?" She asked. Kili coughed and got rid of most of the red on his face. "Well the first one is definitely a monster." He said. "Care to elaborate?" Tauriel asked. "Well, essentially it's a walking corpse with a hankering for flesh." Kili said. "Such is impossible." Tauriel dismissed. "Oh, trust me it was real. He wanted to eat- Oh Mahal's forge! Where's Bluebell!?" He panicked.

He would've run off if Tauriel didn't grab him by the hood of his coat. "Who are you looking for?" Tauriel asked. "Bluebell Baggins! She a hobbit!" Kili explained. Tauriel hid her shock. What business did a dwarf and a halfling have? "Did you see her?" Kili asked as he turned to face her. Tauriel shook her head. "It is just you and I here to my knowledge. You shouldn't even be here." Tauriel explained. Kili looked confused. He even tilted his head like a young pup would. "This is a dream." Tauriel said, finally releasing the dwarf's hood. Kili looked around doing a complete circle as he did so. Tauriel thought he was acting more like a child rather than a dwarven warrior.

"Really a dream?" Kili asked in surprise. Tauriel gave a short nod. Kili smiled up at her. "Must be a very good dream then." He said. She couldn't help but find herself smiling back, however tiny the smile was. Kili began to stroll along and Tauriel matched his pace. "Your dream?" He asked. "Yes." She said briefly. "You know you're not to bad for an elf." He said cheekily. "And you're rather tall for a dwarf." She said. "Runs in the family." He explained casually. "And rather beardless too." She said. 

Kili frowned briefly before being all cheeky again. "Well I'm young by my people. Rather sad since I'm rather unattractive by dwarven standards." He said. "I find that odd." She said. "You look better than all the dwarves I've come across." She said. Kili looked up at her with a cheeky smile. She averted her gaze very gracefully at that moment. "Am I now?" he asked. She just nodded.

They stood still atop a grassy knoll. "Who is this halfling you're searching for?" Tauriel asked. "Oh, Bluebell. She's this she-hobbit who Gandalf introduced to my kin and I." Kili said. "We had just finished dinner when the Shire was under attack from a monster." Kili said. "This corpse-creature you mentioned." Tauriel noted. Kili nodded. "They're called _draugrs_. There was this one who wanted to eat Bluebell." Kili said anxiously. "I was supposed to get her out safely, but then this mist came in and attacked us. Then I woke up here in your dream." Kili said. "Mist?" She asked. "It was mist shaped like a man. Maybe even an elf. I'm not too sure. Bluebell was there with me and now she's missing." Kili said.

"That's a rather interesting tale." Tauriel said. Several things didn't add up. How could the dead rise again? Was it some kind of dark magic? If so who would do such a thing? Could there be evil spreading across _Arda?_   She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kili tugging at her elbow. "Look." He said pointing at the sky. She followed his finger and saw what he was pointing at. It was a falling star. "My mother used to tell me to make a wish when one fell." Kili said. Tauriel looked down at him and was surprised.

He looked so happy and carefree. The moonlight casted several eye catching shadows on his barely scruffy face. But what surprised her the most was his eyes at that moment. She could see so many stars shine in his dark eyes at that very moment. "Did you make a wish?" He asked turning those star filled eyes on her. She looked up and caught sight of the falling star again. "I did." She said. She didn't truth be told. "Now you must keep it a secret." Kili said. Tauriel looked down at the dwarf. "Why must I do that?" She asked. "Otherwise your wish won't come true." Kili said cheekily. "Then I shall keep it a secret." Tauriel said with a nod. 

The two just stood there in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the heavens. "May I ask your name?" Kili asked. Tauriel opened her mouth to answer, but then Kili and the starry sky was gone. She woke up.

She looked up at Prince Legolas who gently shook her awake.  _"It's our shift to rid the forest of spiders."_ The prince explained. Tauriel nodded and rose up. The Prince walked away as she donned her armor. When she was ready, she led her team out into the darkening forest she called home. For a moment she stole a brief glance at the sky, from her high perch atop the ancient trees. She saw a star trail across the night. She smiled briefly.  _I suppose I wish to see those star filled eyes one more time._ She thought. But for now she had to serve her king as his captain. And she readied her aim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment. It's been a while since I updated.


	7. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the mist that Kili and Bluebell faced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fluff from earlier because now it's getting dark again.

Fili was a nervous wreck. Shortly after Kili ran with Bluebell, they were only able to hold the  _draugr_ off for a few minutes. The _draugr_  was growling and would've chased after them immediately if Dwalin didn't punch it in the face. The _draugr_   staggered a bit before punching him back. Dwalin was sent into the wall. Thorin had slashed at it's front, leaving a long slash across the _draugr_ 's ribs. The sent of singed flash was slowly becoming familiar to Fili. Ori managed to land a rock in the _draugr's_ empty eye socket when Dori took a chair to the knee. Then it took off after them like a crazed hound in search of scraps.

They all ran out with their weapons at the ready. They had barely gone down the road when they ran into  **Tharkun.** "Gandalf!" Thorin yelled. "Thorin, where are you all off to?" He asked. "That foul creature attacked us again!" Thorin shouted. Gandalf grimaced. "Did you see where it went?" Gloin asked as his grip tightened on his ax. "I'm afraid not." Gandalf said. "Look!" Nori said with his nose back in place. They all followed Nori's direction. The grass and flowers were withered and dead. Fili saw that the trail of dead grass led into a nearby forest. 

"I believe we have our trail." Gandalf said. They all sprinted towards the forest as dawn began to break. Fili was hoping Kili and Bluebell were okay, and got to somewhere safe. They all stopped in front of the forest. There was this thickening mist seeping out past the trees. Fili shuddered as he heard Oin mutter prayers towards Mahal. "Stay together." Thorin ordered. They all entered the forest cautiously. Gandalf took the lead and used his staff to provide light in the mist. However as they wandered deeper into the forest even Gandalf's magic light became hard to see.

A barely noticeable breeze brushed passed them. Suddenly Bifur spun around and hit Gloin in the head with the butt of his spear. "What was tha' fer!?" Gloin asked angirly as Bifur was skittish.  **"That voice!"** Bifur growled. "I heard nothing." Bofur said. "Must have been the wind." Thorin said. Fili nodded. It made sense. Bifur calmed down considerably. Suddenly there was the sound of footprints. Two sets. One was heavier and louder while the other was softer. Fili readied his weapons. "This way." Thorin hissed following the direction of the louder footsteps. They all followed their king.

Fili had no idea of where they were or how far they walked before they stopped at a clearing in the mist. And there, with their back to them was- "Kili!" Fili shouted running towards his younger brother. Kili turned around and looked at him carefully. "Kili?" Fili asked worriedly. Kili wasn't moving much, and his face showed no excitement upon seeing him. "Kili, are you well?" Thorin asked. "Where's Bluebell?" Bofur asked worriedly. Kili blankly tilted his head at them. "Bluebell?" Kili asked in a strange voice. It wasn't his usual cheerful voice. It was hollow sounding, like the death chimes during funerals. 

"Kili?" Fili asked nervously. Kili gave a spine chilling laugh in that hollow voice. "You won't find her." Kili said coldly. "What do you mean?" Gandalf asked worriedly. Kili gave a slanted gaze at the wizard. "You won't find her Olórin." Kili said. Gandalf looked shocked. "Who are you?" The wizard asked. Kili spun on his heel and looked back at them. "You won't find her." Kili said before the mist engulfed him. "Kili!" Fili shouted as he tried to go after his brother, but Gandalf held him back. "Let me go! That's my brother!" Fili shouted angirly. 

"I do not believe that was your brother." Gandalf said gravely. Thorin looked angirly at the wizard. "Who are you to say!?" Fili demanded. "I believe I have right to say, when that impersonator called me by the name I was given by the Valar themselves!" Gandalf said testily. Fili stopped cold. There was no way Kili could have known that. "What do you suppose that was?" Ori asked timidly. "I fear that the Shire holds more secrets than I know." Gandalf said. Then there was a scream that chilled Fili's blood. "Bluebell!" Bofur cried. "Hurry!" Thorin growled. They went back into the mist.

They wandered and wandered trying to follow the scream but it died down. "Where is she?" Fili asked nervously. "NO! PLEASE!" Bluebell screamed. "This way!" Nori said leading them off. They followed the scream to another clearing in the mist. Fili looked around. "Bluebell?" He asked. Suddenly the sound of Bluebell's screams sounded off from all directions. "NO! DON'T!" "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" "AARGH!!" Fili had to drop his swords to cover his ears as the screams blended into a blood chilling chorus around him. He sunk to his knees, feeling despair creep into his marrow. His brother was missing, Bluebell was missing, and they still needed to find the _draugr_. 

Fili's eyes saw a pair of boots standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Thorin extend his hand towards him. Fili grabbed his hand and noticed how silent the forest was again. "What was that about?" Bombur asked nervously. Soon the not-Kili showed himself from the mist again. Fili tried to ready his weapons but he couldn't even if he had to. Not when the enemy was wearing his baby brother's face. The not-Kili chuckled hollowly. Soon he was striding towards Fili. 

Fili's arms were shaking. He couldn't strike at Kili. He couldn't. Soon the not-Kili was looking him in the eye. It gave a slow empty smile. "You won't find Kili." He said hollowly. "You won't find her, either." He chuckled. Gandalf swung at the not-Kili but when he did not-Kili dissipated into mist before reappearing behind Thorin. The not-Kili was staring longingly into the distance, before his mouth opened. And he began to sing. 

Mist cloaked dormant rivers

The cimmerian  shades became sole season

The bleak moonscapes can shed a tear,Can shed a tear

Time went away,Time went away

 

A silvery night when your embrace becomes dust

The sienna skies in a garden of mistrust 

While the heavens burn in a frame of lie

In the death of our dream, In the dead of night

 

Silhouettes elude from my closed eyes

from my dream, from my weakness

I've let the wind of clay wear out my eyes

The solemn air overcome me

 

A silvery night when your embrace becomes dust

The sienna skies in a garden of mistrust 

While the heavens burn in a frame of lie

In the death of our dream, In the dead of night

 

We carelessly stay and behold our silvery way

The banks of our dying world, our empty rivers

We could scream bleed or cry all our sullen tears

This is our last hour, This is our last time

Fili couldn't help the shiver down his spine at the voice. The not-Kili danced gracefully as it sang that haunting song in a way that no dwarf ever could normally do and it began to fade into the mist. "Who are you?" Gandalf asked again more sternly. The not-Kili looked up at him and gave a cold smile before slowly blinking. When his eyes opened they were cloudy and white. "Someone from a long time ago." He chimed before he melded back into the surrounding mist. He chuckled and the sound circled around them like a vulture. Fili had to cover his ears again. Thorin was trying to get him upright should he need to fight against the mist creature, but he couldn't. Not when it looked like Kili.

"Are you workin' wit' th' _draugr!? "_ Gloin bellowed as he brandished his ax. Then the chuckling stopped abruptly as the mist formed the not Kili. The not-Kili frowned and his eyes rolled back to Kili's normal ones. Fili shuddered. He just wanted his baby brother back! He wanted this to be some nightmare from eating too much of Bluebell's food. He just wanted to wake up, but he knew that this was no dream.

"You mean that foul corpse poisoning my home?" He asked coldly. "I take it you're not." Gandalf said. The not-Kili just stared piercingly with empty eyes at the wizard. "I thought that creature was of your doing." He said slowly. "No, we're here to kill it." Gandalf said. "What of the Took girl?" The not-Kili asked. "She was being targeted by the _draugr_." Thorin said gruffly. "I see." The not Kili said. "How do you know she's of Tookish blood?" Gandalf asked. 

The not-Kili looked the wizard in the eye. "I have watched over her for many a year when she wandered into my forest." He said. "As I did with her mother. And her kin long before that. Before I became this." It said hollowly as it looked down at Kili's hands. "What are you truly?" Gandalf asked. The not-Kili chuckled hollowly. "I suppose now I am a spirit." He said. "And before that?" Gandalf asked. "Alive." He said before wandering back towards the mist.

He waved his arm and cleared away a path. "Do you wish to find your companions?" It asked before wandering down the clearing. They all anxiously followed the spirit. "I hope you don't mind me askin' but why're you lookin' like Kili?" Bofur asked nervously. "This is his body." The spirit said. Fili's blood ran cold. "This Kili, his soul has wandered away in a dream." The spirit said. Dream? Fili wondered. "To my knowledge only the fair folk were capable of connecting dreams." Gandalf said. "You are correct." The spirit said. "Were you once an elf?" Thorin spat. Fili flinched badly. He didn't want Thorin pissing off this spirit when it was wearing his baby brother like a new set of clothes!

"I was not." It said. Gandalf gasped briefly. "You're a fairy." Gandalf said queitly. "Was a fairy." The spirit corrected. "I have long since faded from this world. Now I watch over this forest." The fairy-spirit said. "Why are you like this?" oin asked carefully. "The veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead has grown thin with the rising of that poisonous corpse." The fairy-spirit said. Soon they walked in a tense silence as they wandered to a mist free ring that surrounded an old gnarled tree. The fairy-spirit walked to the base of the tree before collapsing onto the leaf strewn ground. "Kili!" Fili shouted before running towards his brother. 

Fili held his brother in his arms tightly with red rimmed eyes. Soon Kili groaned and blinked up at Fili. "What?" Kili asked with a voice gruff from sleep. Fili hugged him tightly. "You're back!" Fili said gleefully. He stopped however when he picked up on a whimpering noise. Soon Fili and Kili turned towards a hole in the base of the ancient tree. Fili sprung forwards and dug past the dead and decaying leaves and twigs with his hands until his calloused fingers brushed against soft caramel colored curls. Fili worked faster and then he saw a dirt smeared Bluebell Baggins asleep. 

He pulled her out of the hole much to the surprise of the other dwarves. He held her carefully, as if she was a fragile porcelain doll that would shatter under the slightest touch. Soon Kili yelped and Fili turned his head to see a tall figure made of mist. This figure was more defined looking, and Fili could see that the fairy-spirit was in fact female. She was tall and regal looking even in her misty afterlife.  She looked down at Fili and pointed a hazy finger at him. _"Don't get attached to her."_  The wind whispered in his ears. Fili unknowingly held onto Bluebell tighter. 

Soon the mist faded and along with it the fairy-spirit. Fili saw her shake her head in sorrow at him before a mumble from his arms caught his attention. Fili looked down and saw the prettiest thing in his life. The doll like hobbit looked up at him with half-lidded hazel eyes, and the sun spun gold strands in her caramel curls. She blinked a couple of times before fully awakening. She slowly got out of Fili's arms and stood up and dusted herself off. "Er- Thank you Fili." She said nervously. 

Fili silently nodded and rose up too. "Bluebell are you okay?" Gandalf asked concernedly. "Yes, yes, I just blacked out a bit." She said. "I did too, but why does my body ache?" Kili asked rotating his shoulder. Fili supposed it was from those overly girly fairy dancing he did, but Fili was having a hard time finding his voice to tell his brother. "Mistress Baggins." Balin said. She looked at him in surprise. "Did you happen to find out how to kill the _draugr_?" Balin asked. "Oh you take off their head and burn them." Kili supplied. "She told me earlier." He said at their questioning looks. 

"Now that we know how to kill it, where do we find it?" Bofur asked. "I believe I know where he is." Bluebell said. "The again-walkers tend to sleep in their graves." She said. Fili felt his surprise grow at that. "We need to go back to Hobbiton." She said steadily. "Then we must hurry." Thorin said. "This way." Bluebell said leading them back toward the road that went north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I didn't make that song. It's called Silvery Night by Aythis. Try listening to it some time. Secondly, feel free to comment, I read all comments I get. Hope you liked the chapter and I plan to update again soon.


	8. Plans of Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's waiting in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the other side to this story?

Barlow Clayhanger was waiting in his grave. He had his arms behind his head as he hummed the tune you hear at weddings. He liked being up top, but the sun shone too brightly in his eye.

He remembered something and pulled the rock that sweater wearing dwarf sling shot-ed into his eye socket. It came out with a bit of force and a squelch. He tossed the rock to his left where it clattered with some bones.He couldn't keep that smile off of his face. He never could when he saw pretty Billa. She always brought a smile to his face. Always. 

Even when his mother used to keep him inside he would see her go off and play with that bright smile on her face, and that fire in her eye. He used to be so jealous of the other faunts who got to spend so much time with her. How many times did he look out the windows of his family's smial? Barlow lost count back before this. 

Then Billa grew up and she was the prettiest lass in all of Hobbiton. She was only a year shy of her coming of age. Barlow got out more when he reached his coming of age, and he used to talk more to Billa. He wanted to one day be the luckiest Hobbit and court Billa when she was old enough. He closed his eyes. He could still see those dreams he had. 

Billa in her bright yellow wedding dress, and roses in hair. He opened his eyes. The thought of Billa made him hungry. He turned on his side and reached his hand over when he felt something. He grabbed the small, worm riddled head of a faunt. Barlow hummed the wedding tune again as he began to grab the worms and maggots and ate them like you would salted nuts. Barlow was happy he was the only one awake in a mass grave. He was hungry for all these years. And he had a good stock pile of food.

But it was never really enough. Every time he thought of Billa he kept getting hungry but nothing would ever make him feel satisfied. The others he was buried with were too bitter. Even his mother's gentle heart wasn't sweet enough to Barlow. But he couldn't get out. He tried and tried but he couldn't ever get out of the dark.

He did manage to make a nice smial of sorts for himself. Sure the walls oozed when he was sure it rained up there, and the worms liked to poke through the damp and dank earth, but he couldn't be happier. He used to dream of taking Billa down here. They could be as they should have been before that winter ruined it all. They could be happy together. He could finally have said to all the Shire 'I have the prettiest lass, all to myself!' But he couldn't when he couldn't move out of his new smial. 

Then by some stroke of luck he could finally dig out of his smial. He saw the earth around him glow.  Barlow smiled at the memory. When he saw the earth glow he was sure he had some divine blessing to go get Billa. A sign that his time of waiting was over. Soon he dug out of the smial and he saw moonlight for who knows how long. Barlow smiled wider as he slurped up a particularly fat worm that was peeking through the faunt's ear. 

And he went up to Bag End. He heard the other Hobbits scream and he heard the bells ring. They obviously were preparing for a wedding! Barlow thought. But his thought turned as sour as his father's tongue when he remembered those dwarves. Those loud, boot wearing dwarves. In Billa's smial no less! He tried getting those nasty, smelly dwarves out so he could properly tell Billa how he felt, but that wizard! His face still hurt from that. Wizardry, unnatural his father used to say, and Barlow agreed with him fully. He had no doubt in his mind that the wizard did something. 

His grip was to hard and he shattered the faunt's head like a nutshell. He stewed in his anger as he ate a worm laden brain like he would scrape the jam off of his mother's cookies. Cookies... Would Billa be sweet on a cookie? Perhaps as a cake with flower petals? Oh, who was he kidding. Billa would be sweet enough on her own! He still remembered the sweet taste of her blood on his bony finger tips. He frowned again. 

The dwarves ruined that time too. And they had convinced the Thain to not let him have Billa! But what hurt him most was when Billa tried to get away. He couldn't understand it. All those tears she shed had to be from being so happy to see him again. She was so happy she was speechless! Then those dwarves had to ruin everything! They had convinced Billa to be with them! He growled at the memory of the two young dwarves. He knew that the blonde one wanted Billa all to himself, and that other dwarf helped him by hiding Billa away!

His teeth ground together sharply. That blonde dwarf wasn't going to get Billa. Never. Never. Never. Never. NEVER.

He saw the way he looked at her. That look he saw other hobbits wore when before that winter. That look like he liked Billa. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He remembered going after Billa and the other dwarf into a forest. It was really misty. He remembers seeing them briefly as the too bright sun came up. He had to go. The sun was too bright. It burned his eye to look at. Was it always so bright? He wondered as he scooped the last of the faunt's 'head jelly.'

He wasn't going to let that dwarf have Billa. No, that smelly, boot wearing, soft footed, hairy dwarf wasn't going to get her. Billa deserved a nice hobbit like him. Barlow smiled widely as a new thought entered his head. He should marry Billa first! That way he could make sure she was his and his alone when he kept her safe inside of himself. He would use that dwarf to make some lovely decorations... Blonde hair as  the ribbons for the flower circlet and on the bouquet... He could hang his innards like streamers, or maybe use his bones to make gifts for the guests...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by another pang of hunger. He was bored of the faunt's head and he reached and got an old man's arm. He began to chew the flesh off of the fingers. He continued to eat in silence as he began to plan his and Billa's wedding. But he had to convince her he was the perfect match. Maybe if he got rid of all the dwarves? Yeah, that should do it. And he should get the wizard out of the picture as well. It's a shame he and Billa won't get his spectacular fireworks, but he could deal with it. Billa was all that mattered. 

Now where was he going to get her wedding dress? It looks like his future parents-in-laws were gone. Such a shame, Billa loved her parents so much. Oh, he knew where! 

He giggled out the wedding tune as he cleaned the fingers of flesh and began to bite into the old hobbit's palm. Soon he felt tired. His eyes slowly closed. His mind drifted off to thoughts of a pretty Billa in his mother's wedding dress, and a sweet red sauce covering her as he slept in his own smial. After his quick nap he had work to do. Planning a wedding was never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have disturbed myself yet again! Feel free to comment. Please?


	9. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who woke the monster? And what's the game plan?

Fili was walking next to Bluebell and Kili. Bluebell was leading the way back to her home atop the hill. "We need to rest and plan." Gandalf said. Thorin agreed and so they all agreed to go back to Bag End. When they did though they all stood stock still at the entrance. The garden was wilting and dying. There was a package, a hastily wrapped package with several dark stains on it. Gandalf quickly grabbed it and they all cautiously stepped inside the hobbit hole.

They all reconvened in Bluebell's living room. Gandalf carefully opened the package and looked confused at what ever he could peek at from the small opening. Soon he opened the package completely. Dried, brittle, dead roses landed on the floor as Gandalf held up... a dress? Okay Fili was confused. And judging by the looks on everyone's faces so were they. 

It was an old faded dress, yellow and perhaps white when it was originally made. "Why is there a wedding dress?" Bluebell asked. Fili looked at the she-hobbit. "Wedding dress?" Bofur asked incredulously. "It's old, but that looks like a wedding dress." Bluebell said pointing at the dress the wizard held. "This isn't some weird hobbit courting thing is it?" Kili asked. "No. The flowers, well if they were still fresh, would be, but not a wedding dress." Bluebell said in a matter-of -fact voice.

"Flowers?" Gloin asked. "We hobbits have a love for all things that grow." She said. Several of the dwarves nodded. "Makes sense." Dori said. "So it's kinda like how dwarves give crafted items during courtship?" Kili asked. "Seems like." Bombur answered. "So someone is either really bad at courting, or-" Thorin never got to finish his sentence when a frantic knocking came from the door. Bifur walked up and opened the door, letting a young hobbit lad come in with all his hysterics. 

"Drogo?" Bluebell asked worriedly, as she walked up to the panicking hobbit lad. Fili grimaced as he saw the drying blood turn her soft curls a dull rust color. "Blu-Blue! He-it, agh, ma-mathom-h-hou-house!" Drogo said brokenly through his tears. "Bluebell led him to a chair and got him a cup of water. He gulped it down like a parched miner before taking several deep breaths. "What is it Drogo?" She asked. "The _draugr_!" He said terrified.

Bluebell paled. "Where did you see him?" She asked. "He went into the Mathom house and left with something." Drogo said quickly. "Was it this?" Gandalf asked showing Drogo the wedding dress. "Yes! And he was whistling a tune when he left!" Drogo said frantically. "What tune?" Thorin implored. "It- it sounded like a wedding march." Drogo said. Bluebell took a step back and Fili rushed up and caught  the swaying hobbit. "As if this couldn't get worse." Fili heard her mumble. 

"Where did you go Billa?" Drogo asked worriedly."Tookborough. Needed to find information on _draugrs_." Fili answered for her as she stood uneasily back up. Fili's hands hovered around her in case she faltered... again. "I didn't think the Yellowskin would have anything like that in it." Drogo said. "No, we looked through this old tome my mother brought back from her last adventure." Bluebell said. Drogo's eyes rounded at that. "So you know how to get rid of it?" Drogo asked. Gandalf nodded. 

"Drogo how do you know about the Yellowskin? It chronicles the Took family, and last I checked I'm the only Baggins with Took blood." Bluebell said. Drogo went pink at the question. "Erm... Primula mentioned it a few times." He said sheepishly. Bluebell went wide eyed at the answer. "You and my cousin Primula Brandybuck?" She asked. "I'm your cousin too." Drogo said with reddening cheeks. "And she's a tween." Bluebell said with an amused smile on her face.

Drogo went completely red in the face before he slumped in the chair. "Please don't remind me." He said. "Twelve years isn't the worst age difference." Bluebell said patting his arm. Fili was wondering how old Bluebell was. "Drogo looked up at Bluebell. "Trust an old spinster like me." Bluebell said. "You don't look like a spinster." Drogo said. "I'm one at heart." She said. "Now go, we have a draugr to deal with." Gandalf said worriedly. Drogo left quickly.

"So we know how to kill it." Thorin said. "Where is the creature's grave?" The King Under the Mountain asked. Bluebell looked at them. "I'm sure most of you passed it on your way here." She said. "What?" Dori asked in shock. She nodded. "There's an off road patch of fruit trees and berry bushes. It's the only patch of untouched land in all the Shire." She explained. Fili went rigid and looked slowly at Kili. "Boys?" Balin asked.

Fili could feel himself pale. "Anything else at that grave?" Fili asked. Bluebell looked contemplative for a moment. "I remember placing a large salt rock during the funeral, like my grandfather said to. It might've shrunken, but it should've kept him in the ground." Bluebell said. Fili wracked his brain. Tree, bushes... oh Mahal.

"Oh no..." Kili trailed off. Fili wished the ground could swallow him up at Uncle Thorin's questioning look. "Boys, what's going on?" He asked gruffly. Fili looked down at the ground with stinging eyes. "We didn't mean to!" Kili said guiltily. Fili heard several gasps. "You didn't..." Dwalin trailed of. "We thought it was just a patch of fruit." Fili said tightly, his body filled with shame. Fili peeked a glance and saw the look he got from Uncle Thorin. 

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his arm. He saw Bluebell look at him. Not with any disbelief or shock, but a concerned look. "There wasn't a way either of you two could know." She said looking at the two brothers. "And no decent hobbit would blame you two either." She said simply. "We just need to move on and deal with the present." She said confidently. "The lass is right." Bofur said. "There was no way any of us could know about that. We just need to kill the draugr." the mustached miner said.

"Well we know where his grave is." Dwalin said. "How d' we get it out?" Gloin asked. "We could dig him up." Bluebell suggested. Fili looked abhorrently at the she-hobbit. "And risk damnation? No thanks." Oin said. "What do you mean?" Bluebell asked. "It's against dwarvish custom to dig or rob a grave." Gandalf said in a grandfatherly tone. "I don't even do that." Nori said. "It's said that those who do, are sent to burn in the fires of Mahal's forges." Oin said.

Bluebell looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." She said apologetically. "No harm." Balin said. "Cultural clashes happen." The adviser said understandingly. "How about we lure him out?" Dwalin suggested. Fili looked at the warrior in surprise. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Ori asked curiously. Dwalin's eyes shifted to Bluebell.

"NO." Fili said loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. "You can't use Bluebell as bait!" He protested. "Why not?" Bluebell asked nervously. Fili turned to look down at the she-hobbit in shock. "I'm the one he wants." Bluebell said shakily. "If I can help out in any way..." She said nervously. Fili was looking around for someone to agree with him. "It's too dangerous." Kili said. "But it's the only shot we have." Thorin said. Fili sent a shocked loo at his uncle. "Thorin." Fili said beseechingly. 

"I'm not fond of this plan, but we don't have much other choice." Thorin said. "Why not just wait!?" Fili asked worriedly. "We don't know how long that will take." Dwalin growled. "So, there we have it." Bluebell said shakingly. "But" Kili said before Thorin's look silenced him. Bluebell took a shaky breath and wandered back towards her doorway. Fili followed her. "Bluebell." Fili said thinly. "I'm not liking this either, but if I can help you get rid of him, then it would lift a great load off of my shoulders." She said before kneeling in front of her mother's glory box.

"Your mother's glory box?" Kili asked confused. She opened the box and pulled several items out. A small dagger, travelling clothes, several small packs and pouches and a strange instrument. "I thought you said it was a glory box?" Bofur asked. "It is. My mother filled it with her travelling essentials." Bluebell said placing the dagger in a skirt pocket. "Mr. Balin, do you still have that contract?" She asked. Balin held the folded contract up with a nod.

She gently grabbed it and walked quickly. When she came back in a minute or two she had the contract. And it was signed. "I'll help you." She said more confidently. "When we get this done and over with." She said. Balin looked at her signature. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He said.


	10. Dance on your Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For whom does the bell toll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bell tolls for thee.

Thorin was not liking this plan. He would rather not leave the hobbit to be bait. What worried him more  was that Gandalf's plan had Fili and Kili guarding her in front of the glowing grave mound.

Thorin was with Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur hidden near the dead, gnarled tree to the left of the mass grave. Hidden near the dry bush on the right of the grave was Nori, Ori, and Balin. Behind the Hobbit and his nephew were Dori, Bombur and Gandalf. He hoped that the wizard's plan would work. And that his nephews didn't raise any more dead people. 

Thorin waited with a tight grip on his sword, keeping a sharp watch on the three. "So." Kili said cheekily. "Miss Boggins will be joining us on our quest." Fili sent a look at his brother as he held something behind his back. "I believe I signed the contact." Bluebell said dryly. "So, when this is done and over with, care to take a stroll with me?" Fili asked smoothly. She went red in the face. "I-I suppose." She said bashfully. Thorin frowned deeper. What were his nephews up to? 

"Only a stroll?" Kili asked incredulously. "I thought you would prefer something more grand." The younger brother said. "Like what?" Fili asked. "I don't know a dance, if you actually knew how." The younger countered.

"Last I checked I was a better dancer than you." Fili said. The two glowered at each other. Thorin doesn't understand what's going on, but he blames Dis for his nephews. "Oh really?" Kili asked before grabbing the hobbit's hands and began to do a simple dwarven dance with her.

Fili playfully shoved his brother away from the hobbit. "This is a proper dance  you shale head." Fili muttered angrily. Thorin felt his mouth drop at the sight of Fili dancing slowly with their new found burglar. It was a simple yet elegant dwarven dance that had the partners pressed close together. Thorin heard Bofur snort his laughter back. Dwalin hit his shoulder and pointed towards the glowing grave. "Isn't that a couples dance?" Kili asked loudly.

Mistress Baggins was flustered and rambling. "Of course. The best dance." Fili said simply. "Wha-?" The she hobbit asked turning a bright red shade. "Fine. Go enjoy you're date." Kili said as he threw his hands in the air before turning to walk back towards Gandalf and the other two dwarves. "D-date?" She asked in shock. "Not really much of a date, unfortunately." Fili sighed. "Perhaps when this is done we could have a real one." Fili said smoothly.

"Er, wha-? Ehm." She babbled nervously. "You know a nice stroll, a song, a dance." Fili said warmly. Thorin saw his nephew fiddle with something.

 Fili tilted his head and looked down at the newest member of the company. He gave her a charming smile. He handed her a single blue flower towards her. "I hope you like this." Fili said charmingly. Thorin doesn't care if his nephew was in his eighties, he was going to get an earful about courtship... eventually. And he was wondering where he got the flower.

"I don't know much about flowers but I thought you might enjoy it more than all the dead flowers you've gotten." Fili said. She blushed badly with a nod. "You know, dwarves would usually give a crafted item, but I noticed hobbits prefer plants to stone and metal." Fili said. She nodded mutely. Thorin heard the sound of dirt being moved from the grave.

"Any lads here wanting you all to themselves?" Fili asked curiously. She shook her head. "Such a shame." Fili said with a frown. She looked up at him with a confused look. Thorin felt his eye twitch. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"Such a fetching hobbit lass such as yourself should be sought after." Fili said. Thorin was NOT seeing his nephew and heir flirt in front of a **grave**! "I think I am..." She trailed off, her eyes shifting towards the grave. "I mean by a proper suitor." Fili said. Thorin was hoping the corpse would show itself soon.

Thorin saw Kili and Bofur shared amused and knowing looks. He wasn't sure about what though, the gears in his head were trying to process this scene. The sound of digging got louder. Thorin shook his head and got his focus back on the task at hand. "A proper suitor?" She squeaked. "Of course, a special hobbit such as yourself deserves at the minimum a proper suitor." Fili said. She was rambling again. 

Fili chuckled. She was twirling the blue flower around in her small fingers. "Thank you Fili." She said sheepishly. Thorin glanced at the grave and almost jumped when he saw the top of a head staring at the two. Thankfully the corpse was enraptured by the spectacle in front of his grave, and paid no attention to the barely hidden dwarves. "So do we have a date later?" Fili asked. "If you want." She said making Fili smile widely. 

However the scene was disturbed by the sound of a otherworldly screech as the _draugr_ rand towards them. "NOW!" Thorin yelled and they began to descend on the walking corpse. They managed to shock the _draugr_ into stalling, giving them time to attack the undead creature.  

It clawed at him and Thorin swung his sword quickly. Thorin felt some grim satisfaction as he felt his sword take off the creature's hand. Thorin saw Fili hold the hobbit and block her view of the gore.

However some quick movement out of the corner of his eye caught the King's attention. The hand that dropped had begun to scuttle around like a wounded spider. Kili thankfully pinned the bone tipped hand to the ground with a well aimed arrow, even though it frantically moved to try and break free.  The _draugr_ then picked a terrified Ori up over his head with a single hand snarling at them all. 

Before it could throw the young scribe Dwalin had driven one of his axes through the middle of its spine. Ori quickly maneuvered away as the _draugr_  crumpled down. Bifur had driven his spear into its gut and it's foul innards spilled onto the ground. The _draugr_ began to crawl morbidly through a pool of it's own organs and blood. Fili ran forward hen Gandalf blocked Bluebell's view of this event. Fili twirled a sword in his hand. 

The  creature growled as it looked up at Fili. "Sh... s... ot... urs..." It gurgled from the blood that gushed from its mouth and the arrow wound in the neck. Fili grimaced. "Why don't you stay dead?" Fili asked before bringing his sword down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo going to write fluff after this. Then my fucked up brain will add some creepy shit again. Back to the cute pictures I go!


	11. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the start of another adventure.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe under a party tent in Hobbiton. Hours ago the _draugr_ was removed from this earth once and for all. He saw to that. He knew that the White Council should hear of the development next time he attends. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the hobbits celebrating. Several of the young children ran around and played games, as the adults ate, drank and made merry. He saw several of the dwarves enjoy themselves thoroughly. 

Bofur and Bifur were huge hits among the young ones with their toys and attitudes. Bombur was enthusiastically chatting with several hobbits about food. Dori was enjoying the company of some of the older hobbits who sat back and chatted civilly. Ori was scribbling furiously away as he chatted with the more intellectual hobbits. The young Took lads were striking a conversation with Nori and Dwalin about being thieves and guards. 

Thorin and Balin were talking to the Thain and some of the more influential hobbits about supplies. Gandalf laughed when several of the Took girls kept dancing with an oblivious Kili. He looked around and searched wordlessly for the crown prince and their burglar. 

As it turns out they came in together after a short walk through Hobbiton. They were smiling brightly and chatting comfortably together. They even danced once or twice.  Gandalf chuckled quietly. He only wished Belladonna had lived to see this day. The grey wizard knew she would be over the moon about the development. He knew Bungo would be a nervous wreck about it all, but would only want his daughter to be happy.

Thorin strode over towards him. "We can get supplies from Tookborough. We leave in the morning." The king said in all his regal solemnity. Gandalf nodded. He saw Balin walk towards the rest of the company and most likely retell what Thorin had just told him. When the day grew old and the night began to peek through the sky, the dwarves sat around the bonfire and began to sing.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
  
The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.  
  
For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.  
  
On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.  
  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.  
  
Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.  
  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.  
  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.  
  
The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.  
  
Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!  
  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old...

Gandalf could see how enchanted the hobbits were by the deep throat-ed singing of the dwarves. When his eyes looked at Bluebell he knew he made the right choice. She had that determined look in her eye only one other girl of Tookish blood showed.

* * *

 

In the morning things went rather smoothly. Bluebell was prepared for her journey, decked out in her mother's old travelling clothes, and with a sturdy pack on her shoulders. They walked to Tookborough and waited patiently as the Tooks gave them some much valued supplies and advise concerning Bree. Bluebell gave her family a heart felt farewell, along with promises to come back with tales none of the Shire had heard before. 

She had began to walk off when she saw a white mist from the forest. The mist formed a faint silhouette that waved goodbye. She nodded and continued to follow her new companions. 

They made good progress through Hobbiton and into Bree. They stayed the night and had a hearty stew for dinner at the Prancing Pony. She watched as her companions all joked and chatted among themselves. Gandalf sat by her and gave her a knowing look. "Worried?" Gandalf asked kindly. She nodded. "It's completely understandable. A far journey away from home." Gandalf said. She nodded. "Though, I'm sure that Tookish blood of yours is singing at the thought of adventure." Gandalf said with a knowing look. 

"I don't deny that itch in my feet." She said "But I'm not a burglar. I'm not even a real adventurer." She said. "Well old Bull Roarer wasn't always a goblin king killer and your mother wasn't always-" "I know Gandalf." She sighed. "There is no telling what fate has in store for us Belle." Gandalf said wisely. Soon he left to go talk to the inn keeper. She sat back alone watching the dwarves enjoy themselves.

They left early in the morning the following day. Bluebell wasn't used to the pony ride but she was told that she would get used to it. She was sure she would have to either way. Apparently it was a long journey farther east than any hobbit has ever gone.

She took a long look behind her. To think she had a normal summer's day when unwelcome guests unintentionally went about raising winter's woes. Now, she thought as she looked ahead, she has an adventure of her own. Hopefully she'll have a story about going there and coming back again.


End file.
